Polaris
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: CHAP. 1 is UP. Bintang yang seringkali disebut sebagai petunjuk manusia akankah memberi petunjuknya pada kedua anak Adam yang telah ditakdirkan bertemu ini? Naruko.. putri pewaris Namikaze dan Sasuke.. putra pewaris Uchiha. Takdir, permainan, asa, dan karma terhubung jadi satu... Happy reading..
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

POLARIS

Bintang menawan nan hidup di alam

Memberikan setiap makhluk sebuah kekaguman

Namun juga memberikan sayat kesedihan

Mengabaikan sang waktu berjalan

Terus-menerus mencoba bertahan

Walaupun itu dengan sebuah kebohongan

Seandainya hidup lebih sederhana dengan satu kata 'cinta'

Maka tak akan ada dusta dan lara di dunia

Tinggal dengan orang tua lengkap seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangatlah membahagiakan. Terlebih dengan seorang Kaa-san yang mampu memasak makanan enak setiap waktu untuk kita.

"Naru..bangun baby~" panggil Kushina pada anak bungsunya dari luar kamar.

Namun hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus dari sang anak. Patut dicontoh.

Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 7 tepat. Apa anaknya ini tidak kuliah?

"Naruuuuu..banguunn.." kali ini Kushina menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naru setelah tadi lama tak mendapat respon dari Naru atas panggilannya.

Putrinya yang terkenal ceroboh di atas rata-rata ini tetaplah dianggap Kushina sebagai putri kecilnya. Walau kini umurnya sudah menginjak 19th dan hampir lulus dari kuliah, pemilik manik mata sapphire itu tetaplah begitu manja pada Kaa-sannya.

Seringkali malah si bungsu berebut manja dengan Tou-sannya pada Kushina. Ya Minato Namikaze, pemilik iris teduh dan presidir salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu sangatlah mencintai keluarganya. Apalagi sang anak yang entah dari mana mendapatkan sifat evil. Mungkin dari Baa-san sang anak yang terkenal judes dan blak-blakan, Tsunade. Malapetaka kah?

Jawabannya padahal sangatlah nyata dan dapat terbaca dengan mudahnya. Untuk itu Minato seringkali membeli es krim cup besar guna menyogok sang bungsu agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya ketika di rumah.

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan enggannya..

Memberikan hawa dingin pada seluruh makhluk untuk terus memejamkan mata. Begitu juga dengan Naru. Sudah 7menit lamanya Kushina berusaha membangunkannya, hasilnya? Bila dihitung melalui rumus statistic maka akan mendapat persenan sebesar 0% karena selimut yang membungkus Naru pun malah tambah dieratkannya pada tubuh.

"Haahh~" seru nafas putus asa dari Kushina keluar.

Dan dia paham betul jika anaknya sudah seperti ini hanya ada satu jurus ampuh membangunkan.

"Naru, Kaa-san memasak ramen di meja makan." Kata Kushina.

SRAKKK…

Selimut tebal nan hangat itu tersingkap begitu saja, menampilkan guratan rasa kantuk pada pemilik kamar bercat cloud itu, memperlihatkan rambut acakan dan mata yang berkedip-kedip membiaskan sinar matahari pada retinanya.

"Kaa-san…ittadakimasu.." dua kata terucap mulus dari bibir sang bungsu.

Membuat Kushina tersenyum lucu dengan penampilan semrawut bungsu namun masih memikirkan makanannya.

"Naru harusnya mandi dulu.. Setelah itu kita sarapan sama-sama di bawah," nasehat Kushina yang mengacak surai Blonde putrinya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Naruto Namikaze, lekas mandi lalu bersiap ke kampus dan kita sarapan bersama. Tou-san bahkan sudah menunggumu di bawah," jelas Kushina ketika mendengar nada protes putrinya.

Dengan sorot kekecewaan tingkat maksimum, akhirnya diayunkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamar miliknya. Mencoba mencari kesadaran yang belum terkumpul semuanya, dikuceknya iris mata itu berkali-kali sambil menguap. Pose awutan ala putri Namikaze .. ahaha (tertawa hambar).

Mengetahui bahwa putrinya bangun dan akan segera meminta jatah makan padanya. Akhirnya Kushina turun ke bawah terlebih dahulu untuk melayani sang suami berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

Rry

T

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Mencoba meredam takdir yang ada dengan kebohongan

Itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka

Mencoba meredam perasaan yang ada dengan senyuman

Itu hanyalah menambah luka

Hari ini Naruto pulang larut malam karena tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakannya berkelompok. Di rumah Sakura yang menstempel dirinya sebagai gadis tercantik se-dunialah juga bersama dengan Ino sang gadis maniak Jepang yang bahkan mengklaim dirinya sebagai tokoh ninja tersexy se-Konohagakure. Tuhan..teman-temannya sungguh tak ada yang waras.

Melemparkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas sofa di pojok kanan tempat tidurnya. Dirinya sangat lelah hari ini, maid yang menyambutnya tadi pun bahkan terheran melihat nona mudanya pulang larut malam. Untung saja hari ini Kaa-san Tou-sannya ada bisnis di pulau Hokkaido. Jadi dia tak akan mendengar ceramah 7menit sang Kaa-san.

Rasa kantuk menggrogoti bungsu Namikaze ini, mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Tapi mata gadis itu tidaklah ingin terpejam begitu saja. Dicarinya sang Black Ipad di nakas samping ranjang. Dihidupkannya lalu terlihat loading Ipad berwarna hitam itu.

Dari tadi teman-temannya selalu mengatakan ada hal menarik yang akhir-akhir ini bisa dimainkan. Namanya adalah POLARIS. Kita bisa meminta seseorang menjadi mate kita tapi itu hanya di dunia maya. Dibanding Naruto yang harus menerima kata I Love You dari orang tak jelas yang mengejarnya. Cukuplah dia bermain-main saja di tempat itu.

Bermodal rasa penasaran yang tinggi ditelusurinya aturan yang ada di sana. Dengan wajah sumringah Naruto pun mengetik ID nya Enmivil

Hanya mengetik ID tersebut dan dirinya tertidur. Namun pada layar itu ternyata sudah ada bentuk tulisan "Mate evil..are you?"

Simple dan lugas tak perlu basa-basi. Namun klihatannya efektif karena ketika mata itu terpejam terlihat ada seseorang yang memberikan tanggapan pada status tersebut.

". . . . . " emotion yang aneh tapi sederhana dengan nama BlueEvil

.

.

POLARIS

Permainan advanteru di mana sang pejuang dan sang mate berjuang

Mereka dituntut untuk mendapatkan mutiara hitam dalam hutan terlarang

Pejuang satu dan yang lain saling bertarung

Dan hanya ada satu pejuang dalam permainan ini sebagai pemenangnya

Jika pejuang pemenang sudah tiba di depan hutan terlarang tersebut

Maka peri hutan akan menyambut mereka

Bahkan mereka akan dinobatkan sebagai penguasa POLARIS itu

Sebuah Surga di mana kita dapat meminta apapun

Namun, jika sang pejuang sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan mate dalam pertarungan

Maka sang raja dapat menghidupkan sang mate

Berbeda jika sang matelah yang mampu hidup

Maka sang mate akan mati setelah mendapat mutiara hitam

Demi sebuah penghormatan pada sang pejuang yang memilihnya

Untuk menjadi pejuang pun tak sulit

Hanya bermodalkan sebuah ambisi dan dia akan membentuk dirinya sebagai pejuang bukan mate

.

.

Ketika dua anak Adam ditakdirkan untuk bertemu

Saat itulah sang Iblis menjelma merasuk ke raga

Ketika sang takdir mempermainkan mereka

Saat itulah lara menggelayut jiwa

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan lambatnya. Mereka kini yang telah menjadi partner dalam permainan itu harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Cinta dalam bentuk nyata menghampiri salah satunya walaupun di antara mereka telah tumbuh rasa sayang entah itu nyata atau kesemuan belaka.

Akankah pertemuan singkat ini berakhir hanya dalam untaian nada sumbang seperti ini? Akankah ini berakhir hanya bagai daun momiji yang gugur tanpa berubah warna sempurna? Siapakah yang akan dipilih sang partner untuk terus bersamanya? Naruto ataukah orang lain sang partner dalam real? Eksistensi raga dan perasaanlah yang akan menuntun keduanya menjumpai sang takdir Tuhan.

T.B.C

Allo.. bagi yang pernah baca ini di playscreen nah ini rry ubah k genre anime..  
Hontou ni gomennasai Rry gak kuat kalo harus buat yang chara-nya orang asli kkk. Ok ! Rry memang pemberi sampah ide di tempat ini.. Ini secuplik prolog sederhana ..

Let's be friend ^^

Rry

4: 56 PM

Tuesday, January 14, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

Benci aku ketika aku mulai menyakitimu dan hiduplah dengan rasa benci kepadaku..

Anda jangan menebak dan anda jangan percaya..

Thanks to my beloved Ai Dobe, NarukoOZ

(Kau lebih penting dari pekerjaanku tapi beri aku waktu untuk tidak menyakitimu)

Thanks to my friends who care to me so give me many reviewers and to my friends that follow and fav. I can't mention you one by one guys . That's my weakness.. Hontou ni gomennasai..

CHAPTER 1

Tuhan memberikan manusia akal juga keinginan..

Namun keinginan tanpa akal lah yang membuat manusia menganggap dirinya Tuhan..

Keserakahan akan Surga membuat manusia buta..

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa dan siapa penciptanya..

Game itu muncul kepermukaan..

Polaris..

Game online yang saat ini begitu terkenal di seantero jagat raya. Bahkan banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai Surga di dunia. Anda dapat bertemu dengan siapa saja, membuat aturan, dan menyatakan diri bahwa inilah aku pada dunia.

Game ini muncul pertama kali di Jepang. Jepang memang terkenal dengan dunia animasinya. Namun tak ada yang tahu siapa pencipta asli game ini. Rumor beredar bahwa sang pencipta tewas setelah menset dan memunculkan Polaris ke permukaan. Tak ada yang tahu.

Walau begitu, Polaris tetaplah menjadi bahan topic setiap waktu dikalangan semua orang. Bahkan dengan ditambah misteri sang pencipta menambah ranking game ini untuk dicoba.

Polaris game dengan karakter tokohnya sendiri-sendiri. Di dalam Polaris pemain dapat menggambarkan dirinya tidak dengan tokoh yang diciptakan. Hanya bagian seperti setting tempat, waktu, suasana, suara, peri hutan, mutiara hitam, serta efek yang lain saja ada. Untuk karakter pemain kita harus mengirimkan gambar/ foto diri kita serta biodata pada pusat game ini. Setelahnya karakter animasi kita akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Siapapun di balik game ini, dia adalah orang terjenius yang pernah ada.

Aturan main yang diberikan pun mudah:

Tentukan dirimu adalah pejuang atau mate

Mendapatkan mate sebelum dirimu bertarung

Mengalahkan pejuang dan mate lain dengan aturan menggunakan senjata yang telah disediakan

Kecurangan yang timbul kematian hukumannya (lenyap)

Mendapatkan mutiara hitam dan menjadi penguasa Polaris

Pejuang dengan mate yang tewas dapat dihidupkan

Mate dengan pejuang yang tewas maka dirinya harus memberikan nyawanya pada sang mutiara hitam

Sederhana namun jika kita masuk permainan ini maka nyawa adalah taruhannya. Tentukanlah kau akan membuka portal game ini atau lebih baik tak mengakui keberadaannya dan pergi..

.

Masashi Kishimoto

Rry

T

Themselves

.

.

Siang ini matahari begitu terik menyengat sinarnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur yang tak tahan teriknya bisa-bisa dia akan pingsan di jalan. Di pusat kota Tokyo terlihat beberapa kalangan remaja bercengkrama. Hari ini memang tahun ajaran baru dan tentu waktunya pendaftaran mahasiswa baru di Universitas seluruh Jepang.

BRAKK

Seseorang pejalan tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Menjatuhkan nyawanya di dunia. Dengan keadaan melotot beberapa detik tampak raut marah di wajahnya.

". . . ." tanggapnya dengan wajah datar.

Ternyata dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Memakai seragam sebuah salah satu Senior High School ternama di Jepang.

Sang penabrak pun segera meminta ma'af. Ternyata beliau sedang terburu-buru mengantar berkas untuk kantornya.

Mengetahui pelaku sedang terburu-buru akhirnya anak laki-laki bertag name, Sasuke Uchiha itu mengambil nafas dalam. Mau bagaimana lagi, untung PSP-nya tidak rusak sama sekali. Kalau tidak bahkan sang raja iblis pun tak dapat mencegahnya menyiksa sang penabrak tersebut. Namun dia terlalu tak ingin respot dengan hal itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah universitas yang bernama Keio University. Salah satu Universitas terkenal se-Jepang. Sasuke masuk universitas tersebut dengan beasiswa penuh. Walaupun keluarganya terkenal dengan kekayaannya namun dia tidaklah mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang Tou-san yang terkenal dalam dunia bisnis mobil serta Uchiha Mikoto sang Kaa-san sang desainer kalangan remaja yang terkenal. Membuat siapa saja mengenal sosok Sasuke jika menyebut marga Uchiha.

Hari ini dirinya ada jadwal untuk mengisi biodata riwayat dan juga menerima berkas serta jadwal kuliahnya. Walau Kaa-sannya sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan namun Sasuke lebih nyaman mengenakan seragamnya dulu. Benar-benar keras kepala. Mikoto tak dapat terlalu memaksa sang putra, tentu saja alasan kesehatan Sasuke yang sejak kecil sakit-sakitan lah membuat kedua orang tuanya terlalu over protektif.

Dengan diam dan santai Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya di bagian akademik universitas tersebut. Dirinya harus cepat pulang karena Mikoto sudah memperingatkannya bahwa nanti Sasuke harus makan siang di butiknya. Benar-benar Kaa-sannya itu..hufffttt~

Namun sebelum dia pergi dari universitas tersebut, terlihat di layar Iphone yang dibawanya tadi sebuah kotak-kotak pendaftaran diri. Namun ada lambang dunia game di pojok kirinya. Setelahnya dimasukkan lagi Iphone tersebut ke saku tasnya dan berjalan untuk mencari taksi.

Selang beberapa jam..

Ada pemberitahuan dari pusat game tersebut dan dengan cekatannya mengetik ID miliknya BlueEvil. Terlihat lambang black lili yang melingkupi sebuah mutiara yang ada di dalam planet.

Polaris, lambang tadi adalah tempat keikutsertaan pemain Polaris. Satu raga telah terperangkap di dalamnya.

Takdir mana yang akan menuntunnya?

.

.

Kantin Keio University..

"Yo~ guys!" teriak salah seorang gadis cantik dengan kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata pada dua gadis lainnya di salah bangku. Namun tak ada sahutan skalipun dari keduanya. Malah terdengar sapaan dari pria-pria yang duduk di sekitar.

Dengan mata memicing Sakura sebut saja namanya seperti itu memicingkan matanya kesal. Kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar ingin sekali dia buang ke kawah Everest. Jika dia tidak ingat hukuman Tuhan yang menantinya kelak.

BRUAKK!

Digebraknya kesal meja di kantin tempat kedua sahabatnya berada.

"Kalian jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarku, hey!" katanya membara.

"Hah? Ternyata kau sudah di sini rupanya?" Ino balik bertanya yang bahkan membuat Sakura tambah cengo luar biasa.

Ditepuk jidat mulus miliknya dan berganti menatap sahabat satunya. Naruko, sang gadis kelebihan vitamin ceria itu tampak berkutat dengan tab miliknya.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, tampak berpikir. Jika Naruko tidak merespon keadaan sekitarnya maka sama saja dia sedang ada urusan serius. Bahkan headset di telinganya bertengger manis sedari tadi.

Sakura akhirnya duduk di dekat Ino. Enggan Ino menggeser duduknya di bangku itu karena sedang khidmatnya membaca kitab suci milikny, komik Naruto. Tapi dengan tidak berperikebangkuan Sakura memaksanya bergeser.

Ditepuknya lengan Ino dan dengan isyarat mata bertanya ada apa dengan Naruko. Ino yang paham menjawabnya dengan isyarat mata yaitu kedip-kedip dan geleng-geleng.

Dahi Sakura kembali berkerut. Matanya memicing mengatakan bahwa Ino pasti sesuatu kan?

Sedang Ino dengan mimik tak kalah memicing juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dada berlagak seperti dia bersumpah tak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura menunjuk Ino lagi dan melotot mengartikan bahwa apa Ino tak mau memberi tahu?!

Dan dengan kekesalan tingkat dewa pada Sakura, Ino menangkupkan kitab sucinya kasar.

"Jidat! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa kau cerewat sekali?!" murkanya.

Sakura yang mendapat murka tentu saja menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan tangannya dia menepuk bahu Ino mengatakan padanya untuk tenang dan Sakura sudah paham.

Baru beberapa detik bergumam kesal setelah ditanya Seungri, tab di tangan Naruko tergeletak di meja. Headset yang dipasang pun dilepaskannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya kesal seketika. Sahabatnya satu ini memang terkenal dengan jiwa Iblisnya yang temurun dari sang Aniki. Namun apa dia sebagai sahabatnya juga perlu disiksa seperti ini. Tuhan benar-benar adil rupanya (?)

"Sudah dari tadi aku datang," manyun Sakura.

"Kukira kau tadi bayangan hihihi," kata Naruko santai.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" penasarannya.

"Tak ada hanya karena bosan aku mencari game. Lalu apa itu Polaris?" tanya Naruko.

Ino yang tadi sempat kembali menekuni kitabnya menjatuhkan begitu saja. Ditatapnya Naruko dan menunjuknya.

"Kau tak tahu Polaris?!" shock Ino.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku bertanya padamu jika tahu?" jawab Naruko.

"Apa itu Polaris?" timpal Sakura.

"Kami-sama~~ bagaimana aku bisa memiliki sahabat seperti kalian?" melas Ino.

"Katakan saja tak perlu berbasa-basi," ucap Naruko yang langsung mendapat pelototan sayang dari Ino.

"Bukankah hari ini kita mendapat tugas bertiga. Kita kerjakan saja di rumahku dan kau jelaskan pada kami Polaris itu." Nasehat Sakura.

Akhirnya Ino mengangguk setuju begitupun dengan Naruko. Toh hari ini kedua orang tuanya sedang ke Hokaido. Tak masalah untuknya pulang larut.

.

.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu setelah pulang dari tempat Sakura, Naruko merasa tertarik dengan game bernama Polaris tersebut.

Di kamarnya yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur di meja nakas mengutak-atik Ipad kesayangannya. Mahasiswa Keio University tingkat 6 itu tadi sudah mendaftarkan dirinya pada game tersebut. Membuat dirinya berkedudukan sebagai pejuang. Dan dengan wajah sumringah Naruko dengan temaram garis-garis merah di sekitar belah pipinya pun mengetik ID nya Enmivil ketika masuk game tersebut.

Hanya mengetik ID tersebut dan dirinya tertidur. Namun pada layar itu ternyata sudah ada bentuk tulisan "Mate evil..are you?"

Simple dan lugas tak perlu basa-basi. Namun klihatannya efektif karena ketika mata itu terpejam terlihat ada seseorang yang memberikan tanggapan pada status tersebut.

". . . . . " emotion yang aneh tapi sederhana dengan nama BlueEvil.

Jika saja takdir dapat ditentukan oleh keduanya..

Menghindar akan lebih baik untuk sang waktu..

Mengabaikan nafas yang bergerak ke arah keindahan semu..

Menyelamatkan hati yang tak akan mampu dipahami seperti dahulu..

TBC

Polaris yang berasal dari takdir pertemuan rry dengan sang mate asli. Fanfict ini akan rry update setiap ada moment dengan Ai Dobe. Model dan crita fanfict ini pun asli dari apa yang akan kami lakukan maupun rasakan.

Masih membutuhkan model satu orang lagi untuk menjadi mate lain. Adakah yang bersedia?

Mari berteman dan bertukar no. WA..

Sekian..

Rry

06:48 PM

Monday, January 20, 2014


End file.
